Fault
by NefariousVestal
Summary: Summery: A short conversation between to men who have both made mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Fault

Red, Varley

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of the players.!! I do express my wish however to Own Tim Rozon. Or Heck he could own me!

Setting: Between 18 part one and Nowhere to Run.

Summery: A short conversation between to men who have both made mistakes.

"I just don't get it Tom".

Darius sighed sitting up from his weight bench. He fixed his eyes on the pouting pretty boy flopped down on his couch.

"Fate handed you everything you've ever wanted. A woman who sees, not the booty shaking boy band-er heart-throb loser that you are but the talented, attractive smart successful man you might someday be". Darius delivered this blow by leaning back against the bar on his weights.

"Wow, D I don't know weather to thank you or ask ya out!", Tom sneered.

"Don't be a smart ass, Tom", Darius shot him a reproachful look and continued,"Like I was saying, Fate handed you everything you want and you handed it back! I don't understand what you're thinking T, have You lost your mind"?

"D, You know what it is".

"No Tom, I don't. What is it? Do you just not love Jude? No that you can have her and she's not forbidden, she's no longer what yo desire? Is that it,T? Cause that's messed up".

"Of course I love her!" Tom sprang up from the couch, "That's why I had to do it. My loving her is gonna cause Hunter to kill her".

"Tom. don't be stupid. Go tell her why you acted like a jerk. Forget about Hunter, you're just being paranoid".

"I'm not Paranoid! Hunter wants to hurt me, and for good reason. Any one I'm close to is in danger. Jude's gonna get hurt and it's gonna be my fault!", Tom stormed from the room letting the door slam behind him.

Darius gaze lingered at the door them moved to the Boyz Attack Gold Record that hung in honor on his wall.

"No T , it'll be my fault".

-END-

I'm thinking of doing a series of these Kinda and the conversations will all be about Fault. Ideas would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Fault2

Varley, Red, Scarlet.

Disclaimer:Do I really need to tell you I don't own anything?

Everyone owes this chapter to driver picks the music, For Driver gave me the idea. So thank you Driver, I hope you like it!

* * *

The thunderous sound of papers hitting my desk jarred me from my E-mail. I looked up to see Tommy, starling down at me. His blue eyes showed a look of contempt.

"File these will ya"?

That was all he said before he turned and walked away. It crossed my mind to call him back when a voice sounded out. "Tom".

He turned and stared at me, I realized that the voice I heard was my own. Traitorous lips, they'd already caused so much damage, so much pain. It's time for them to set things right. I took a deep breath, "Let's go get coffee. I need to talk to you".

My voice was nervous and loud. I imagined the whole office heard it, Tommy walked back towards me. He nodded his head and I grabbed my purse hurrying out form behind my desk., He said nothing to me as we walked towards the double glass doors. Kwest was sitting in one the plus couches in the lobby. As we moved past him, I met his eyes, anger glittered there. Anger and a sadness that seemed to match my own. I reflected on this as we made our way out he double doors and to the parking lot. Tommy opened the passenger door, and I took note that the "Viper" of legend was back. He shut the door and walked over to his side as I slid on the safety belt. The silence felt awkward and Tom leaned in to turn on the radio. Music filled the car, somehow making the awkwardness more pronounced. I was overjoyed to see the coffee shop come in to view. Tom had the barely stopped the car when I pulled the seat belt off and rushed out of the smothering atmosphere. He looked at me oddly, but I could see he too was relived this was almost over.

We ordered our coffee and took our seats as far from the counter as possible in the near empty coffee shop. It was an unspoken agreement, neither wanted this witnesses for this conversation. I took a sip and he started at me. At that moment it dawned on me, I had no idea how to start this confabulation. I opened my mouth only to shut it seconds later. Tom seemed to understand this and remained silent as I took a moment to gather my thoughts. Again I opened my moth, this time words seemed to spill forth.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you and my sister were dating. I mean how could I know? Neither of you ever, I mean not that it's anyone's-".

Tommy raised his hand cutting me off.

"I'm sorry too, Sadie. Jude's mad at both of us, but I don't have to live with her". His lips turned up at the corners forming a smile for a second at his own joke. His face took on a more sober expression. "You shouldn't have Kissed me Sadie, however this isn't all your fault. Jude and I both share blame in it as well". He took a sip from his coffee, I was sure had to burn his tongue. I sat there stunned.

"I'm sorry I kissed you!" I squeaked out. Tommy lifted one eyebrow in my direction, "Well that's a first". At my questioning look he continued, "I've never heard that before".

He took my coffee cup and his own, getting up form his chair he threw both away. He turned to offer me his hand up, surprised to find me standing next to the table. We left the shop quietly, and got back in his car. The return trip to G-Major was less awkward. Tom pulled up in form of the building. I unbelted myself and prepared to get out. As I opened the door, Tom laid a hand on my arm, I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sadie. And I'll talk to Kwest. Tell him it was my fault".

I nodded my head and got out of the car. As he drove off I walked back in to my work and wondered how that would affect him and  
Jude.

* * *

Down on my knees I ask for a review. Reviews make me a happy puppy. 


End file.
